


Why I love you

by Bread_Stars



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Can we expand?, Fluff, M/M, like please, there needs to be more fanfiction in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars





	Why I love you

We were setting up camp in the forest after feeing the city. Pythagoras had helped a limping Icarus to where they were. He was sat down whilst the others set up camp. He felt guilty for both not helping and for betraying them. He had felt as if there was no choice at the time but there had been. He attempted to stand up but failed and collapsed. He wasn't going to give up yet though. He kept trying for the next ten minutes until he finally got himself up. Gods, it hurt but he deserved it. 

Pythagoras walked over to him and put an arm around him giving him some support.

"Steady," he said, "are you in pain?" 

"It hurts but it isn't anything I don't deserve." Icarus said.

"Sit. Let us talk about this." Pythagoras said.

They sat down next to each other. 

"When you fell it was like I didn't care about anything else, Icarus. Yes you caused me pain when you betrayed me but when you risked your life for us later it showed how much you were willing to do to keep us safe." Pythagoras explained.

Before Icarus could reply Pythagoras leaned in and brushed his lips against his. It was nothing short of magical and shocked him very much.

"I love you Icarus." 

"I love you too." 

They both lied down looking up at the sky above them. It was scattered with stars and there was the odd cloud in the vast sky. Icarus was reminded of the memory of the two of them counting stars together. 

"One, two, three, four." He started.

Pythagoras looked confused at this so he looked back up at the sky to motion what he was doing. When he understood he laughed and pulled Icarus closer to him so his right side was draped over Pythagoras. 

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine." He continued pausing before saying, "help me out here."

"I think that it might be impossible." Pythagoras replied.

"Nothing feels impossible when you're by my side." 

"I know what you mean." 

Icarus pressed a kiss into his cheek. They were both smiling happily. The others were sat by the fire discussing something in hushed voices. Probably how to get the Golden Fleece which would in course stop Pasiphae. She was merciless and evil power seeker who needed to be stopped.  
Right now, though, Pythagoras felt content and calm with Icarus by his side and he felt as if he had found where he belonged. Each place Icarus was touching home felt weightless as if suspended in mid air. 

"I never thought you would speak to me again. I thought that I'd lost you." Icarus spoke.  
Pythagoras shook his head.

"You could never lose me.  Love will always outweigh mistakes and lead to forgiveness if it is strong enough." He replied.

"Why do you love me?" 

"There are so many reasons. You are smart, funny, beautiful, friendly and most of all you are you." Pythagoras said. "Now it's your turn."

"I love you because you are smart, witty, caring, interesting, funny and you are you." He replied.  
"Interesting? Really? Even when I talk about triangles?" 

"Especially then. I love the way you're so enthusiastic about them."

Pythagoras laughed for he knew that this was true. He was also blushing and his light skin tone made it clear that this was so. 

"Thank you." 

"Can we make it official?" Icarus asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Pythagoras replied confused.

"Will you-um-be my-um-boyfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I will." 

Icarus shuffled closer to Pythagoras. He was totally in love with this man yet he wasn't sure he deserved him. He felt as if he was it an alternate reality where everything was perfect.

"I feel as I'm in a dream, Pythagoras." He said softly.

"It's never bothered you being a dreamer before." Pythagoras replied.  
"I know but this time my dream has come true. That's never happened to me before." He explained.

"I know the feeling but I can assure you this is as real as it gets." He informed.

Icarus turned his head to look into Pythagoras' eyes. They were little blue bulbs of hope and they shone emotion through them. They were beautiful.

Pythagoras looked into Icarus' eyes and they were happy and friendly. They could melt right through him and it was amazing.

They were both focused on each other and they both leaned in and kissed. Pythagoras had his hand on Icarus' back and Icarus was cupping Pythagoras' cheek. Pythagoras was scared that Icarus would hear his heart hammering because it was so loud. They pulled apart, both breathless. 

It was brilliant the way that love could leave you feeling like that. Pythagoras was thinking that Icarus was the only one there would ever be for him and he could never find someone quite the same.

The others seemed to be attempting to get to sleep now because they were lying down. As far as Icarus knew Pythagoras was the only one who had forgiven him and Hercules was the only one who knew of their relationship.

The two of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
